Story So Far
May 1st, 2017 Victor Hoffmin and Celia Blanco are attacked at the beach by the stand Blue Oyster Cult. May 2nd, 2017 A strange man in a suit had contacted Eli Farm, Victor Hoffmin, and Toko, threatening them , before offering them cash to take out rising star kick boxer and possible stand user Zoey King, all of which is on behalf of his 'Boss' May 3rd, 2017 EARLY, Storm wakes up and goes to the cafe he is then leaded towards the docks by Marceline, Hanini uses his stand to take control of him and they all go to Yakov's flower shop by the beach. Hanini tells them about the bizarre kidnappings that has previously happened, Storm is warned that he might be in danger if he continues to go to the Kalama fishing territory, the group then begins to watch out for kidnappings LATER, Toko, Eli, and Victor go to kill Zoe getting an up close look at her stand and its powers Maiden and Maiden: Trooper. She got into a long boxing match with Toko, as suggested by Victor. Nearly losing, only for Toko to reveal his true intention, to betray the Mystery man. She fires her stand, as Toko makes it seems she was evaporated by his stand, sacrificing himself to a large amount of damage. Almost immediately after the Mystery Man, shows up, questioningly, before accidentally coming in contact with Victor's Stand, forcing him to tell the truth. This reveals, a glimpse into his past, with his first killing, being his wife and Brother, for cheating on him. Him actually being a gay man, his sexual acts outside of marriage, his suit being a gift of his dead religious mother. These sins leave him marked by Eli's stand, waiting to pursue if need be. He is called by the boss, before escaping in a hurry. Zoe reveals the man brought her to the US, for what now appears to kill her. They see a poster revealing a concert on the 8th May 4th, 2017 EARLY, A man takes photos of the Kalama residence, later four men arrive and kills everyone in the Kalama residence and burns down their fishing boats, there are no finger prints and bullets but bullet holes in the workers skulls. This event was know as the Kalama massacre later after the massacre Walter stumbles across the happenings and contacts the authorities, later in the afternoon men who worked for the Kalama fishing company went missing MEANWHILE, Zoe and Toko, went out for lunch, Toko left temporarily blind from the fight the night before. As they went out, and unknown person, came in stealing her money and schedule, and phone, along with smashing her television. As she comes back with Toko, she freaks out, only to find a letter waiting for her. The letter appears to be from the Mystery Man's boss, whom in his letter threatens to kill her on the 15th, unless she betrays Toko, Victor Hoffmin and Eli Farm . She keeps this a secret as she goes to stay with Toko for a while, until his sight come back, and they can plan. A Man in a Red suit walked into the cafe, enjoying himself, before a barista had annoyed him. The man destroyed her into a bloody mess, before removing it into his stand. He was witnessed by Bill whom he seemed un feared by. The man met Walter as he left, no recognition of the monstrous Walter either May 4th - 5th, 2017 A strange man in a green jacket has been patrolling around Miami doing strange things none of the cast has noticed him May 6th, 2017 Two men are called by their boss and split up, one goes to the mall and stalks two stand users waiting for them to be alone, once alone he knocks out Celia Blanco and beats up Hayden Heinlein, Hayden then gets back up and fights back, the man and Celia then teleport out of no where. Worried Hayden contact other stand users and ask for help, two of which say Celia and a man were riding down a street that the cafe was on (they were heading towards dodge island) Once at dodge island Celia starts to wake up but is knocked out again, the man then steals a tugboat and plans to lure the other stand users after him and Celia, Celia then wakes up and pulls a surprise attack on the man, after hitting him a few times it's revealed that his name is Denis Mull and his stand uses G-force, Celia is then defeated again by the mans stand. Across dodge island a man by the name of Trey Fords uses his stand Here and There to attack the stand users who are after Denis, the stand users figure out that Denis's stand is not the one getting in their way but it is someone else's stand, The crew then calls Celia who is told to put here phone in hearing distance of Denis, when Denis hears a question that is about the stand attacking the crew he answered truthfully due to Axle F's ability being active, the crew finds Trey thanks to Denis telling them, Denis then becomes too confident in his parter and is ran over and killed by Crazy Train which was also on fire from teammates help. Trey Fords:retired Denis Mull: dead May 7th, 2017 EARLY, Billie White attacked the Hospital with his stand Idiot Destroying the hospital. He is chased away by the cat El Manana. He was later killed in a big fight against Marcaline, Storm, and Stephan Price. His last words were "The Repo man will be paid what he is owed" Billie White: Dead LATER, During an intense sparring match between Toko and Marceline a man in a Red suit shows up, he creeps the two out and after a possible stand attack on Toko runs, he is pursued by Toko, with Marceline courageously following against Toko's orders. They reach Bayfront Park, by the lakeside, 'Red' stumbles upon a couple, murders a man with his gruesome stand, and takes a female hostage in front of Toko who was too far away to help, A battle ensues between Toko and 'Red' with 'Red' eventually throwing his hostage into the Lake, Toko saves the girl much to 'Red's amusement and continues the fight. The Mystery that is Billy Zeeblo shows up as Marceline calls the police, he captures Marceline after she calls the poilce. Toko runs 'Red' off, tired and feeling the beatings he moves onto Bill, after a brief exchange between Toko and Bill, a heavily injured Marceline is thrown into the lake with Toko having to dive in a second time to save her. Bill retreats. Toko, exhausted and Marceline, injured are taken to hospital with aid of Victor. MEANWHILE, Walter is hired to work for Seth Halyn. He is then called later to help Seth with a situation about BÖC, which was Hanini's stand Walter finds out Hanini is dead but the rest of the cast has not heard the truth, it is unknown why BÖC was still active after Hanini's death but later on Seth finds marking on the finger nails assuming that it could be the work of a stand. Walter is sent home LATER, in the evening, Seth sneaks into Toko's apartment and places traps the traps hit Zoe and then Zoe finds a note which has to do with her killing Toko, Zoe decides to flee, leaving a note to Toko asking him not to chase her. Finally near nightfall, Seth attempts to kidnap Toko at the hospital, Victor is with Toko at the time of attack, after a brief scuffle in the hospital room the two exit through the window, breaking their fall with their stands. The pair run from armed enemies waiting outside, only narrowly avoiding them. Seth fails at capturing Toko due to Victors help, the two leave town for the night. Seth contacts Walter yet again, the two begin to form a new plan. May 8th, 2017 EARLY, Eli and Bill Zeelpo have and encounter with each other, the two stand users have Idealogical differences. The two get involved in intense questioning with one another, to catch the other in a wrong answer and kill them. This breaks down when Bill has revealed he has broken the 1st, 2nd, and 6th commandments. This leads to a battle between the two, Eli becoming the victor and naming his Stand, Your Prayer Bill Zeelpo: DECEASED LATER, After Victor,Lance,and Biff won a battle of the bands, Zoe congratulated them, before running off to the unisex bathroom. She was panicking as she looked at the letter, only for Victor to come in and begin to question her, leading to her attacking and nonfatal wounding him,with a shot from Trooper. Biff hears this and storms in, pinning her to the wall, only to have Toko take her to the Streets of Miami, while Lance,Stephan, and Biff, take victor to the Hospital. Toko has the letter revealed to him, only for her to breakdown crying, the two's feelings for each other coming out, only for a fight to start. The two get brutally close to each other, only for him to finally kill Zoe King. He falls to the ground crying, only before leaving to the Hospital, seemingly mentally lost, not knowing what to do now. As he leaves Biff comes out to see the mess before going away again. Unfortunately after this the Man in the Red Suit takes the dead girl for unknown reasons(edited) ZOE KING: DECEASED The "You Can't Always Get What You Want" Arc has ended May 9th, 2017 The Mystery Man, named Simon G, and an ally named Armstrong attack the concert during and ACDC routine. Armstrong soon turns the guards into piles of limbs, while Simon attack with his of Silence. Victor, Biff,Lance,Stephan, and Morioh, were able to stop him, only to have Armstrong save him, before Toko could finish him off. LATER, The Man in the Red Suit shows up, kill Simon, pays Armstrong, and reveals he is called "The Repo Man" May 11th, 2017 Indiscriminate murders begin in the city, no traces left and the victims simply thought to be missing, by no coincidence a man called Diatiro has moved into the city. Unrelated, something cloud like, has been seen floating over the city by some reports. At this time there is no statement on it. May 12th, 2017 Seth Halyn goes to a old water tower on the edge of Miami he knows someone is following him so he is trying to lure them by the water tower, Seth was right a assassin by the name of Chase Asimov was following him after introducing himself Chase tell Seth why he is trying to kill him. Apparently the suits are just a tool used by a even higher boss and Seth's boss is just one of the upper class tools, after realising this Seth's entire idea of his bosses gang ruling Miami changes. Chase then points a gun at Seth but Seth then defends himself and dodges most of Chase attacks, Chase then throws a jacket containing explosives, Seth uses Sultans of Swing to blow the jacket up on a pipe the explosion is bigger than normal and it blast Seth back making him land on a fence. With his last words Seth tells Chase that one day some odd group of stand users will take him and his boss down, Chase ignores this, soon after Seth is shot directly in the head killing him Seth: deceased LATER, The Man in Red or 'Repo Man' shows up at the Hospital where Biff took Toko. He appears seemingly to mock Toko and press the wounds left from earlier events with Zoe, Toko, without sight and restrained in his bed due to all of his wounds, manages to land a sucker punch on the 'Repo Man'. He gets frustrated and begins an attack on Toko who manages to call doctors over with the emergence alarm causing the 'Repo Man' to escape before he is seen. May 13th, 2017 Something new was happening in the streets of Miami, 'The Cult Of The Dead Man' was beginning, while still mostly unnoticed up till this moment, a meeting taking place late this evening has begun something that could possibly cause great shakes in the world in the near future with the promise to ' take away the Heat of Miami, and replace it by the Cold of the crashing wakes upon our dark shore.' May 17th, 2017 Murdoc met with Biff at a Cafe, telling him about how he is also in miami to help find the body of Zoe King, and give her family closure, along with ending the disappearances. He reveals how Zoe had helped him to kick his Heroin addiction, having a feeling he owe it to her. He discovers that Toko killed her, and plans to visit him some time that weekend LATER That evening, Biff, Hayden, and Stephan were attacked by the stands Paradise and You Can Do I Can Do Better due to them attempting to discover the location that the Suits operate from. In the fight Biff is rendered unconsious, with hayden narrowly defeating the AYCDICDB stand, killing user, a Bunny, named Snuffles, who underwent a experimental serum. Paradise was able to destroy the computer, hopefully ending their attempts to have Stephen find the Suit's IP adress May 20th, 2017 Victor and Marceline meet at the food trucks only to be assaulted by a suit named Albarn and his stand Andromeda, manipulating the 'weight' of those around him the two thought it was a gravity based attack, shortly into the fight Connor joined, almost by accident he discovered the range of the attack, marceline worked out it's details and after quite some battle they finally triumphed when Albarn got cocky, about to crash a plane onto the group, Victor used Axel F to kill Albarn with a blade of glass. The fight led Victor to discover Seth has been killed and also learn about a myseterious 'GateKeeper' May 21st, 2017 Oswald Clarke confiscated Albarns phone with his stand Black Dog as soon as he realized that it was in someone else's hands the then realized Albarn had been kill by stand users. Victor and Marceline go after the phone bumping into friends and saying hi, they then say goodbye and go searching again the man is spotted by Victor so he drives to Winwood to change cars with a old car his boss used to use, he then bumps into Victor and Marceline they realize who he is and the fight begins. The man reveals he is the 'Gatekeeper' and protects the suits valuables, Black Dog almost bites off Victors arm and also bites off several fingers, as the fight continues Victor realizes the stand is bound to a object which is a notecard they soon destroy the note card and find Oswald who was blending in a trench full of mud, Victor and Marceline get information using Axle F and find out about the Repo mans real name and where the suits base is. Oswald is arrested, during the night Oswald suffocates on a pices of his shirt, due to his fear of the upper gang or suits coming after him Oswald Clarke (Gatekeeper): deseased May 22nd, 2017 Samantha Kittinger tracks Diatiro to his shop following the disappearance of her friend Harold Ross. She becomes the first to find Diatiro's decrepid corpse room, filled with posed, yet perfectly preserved dead people, where it is revealed that Harold Ross was killed a week ago, Diatiro reveals himself to already be in the room. Though she fights hard, she eventually loses to Dark Necessities, as it displays uncanny power and punches through her stomach, killing her almost instantly. Harold Ross Dead Samantha Kittinger Killed May 27th, 2017 Morioh is attacked at the mall by a stand user named Pat Mercury and her stand Crypess hill which can raise elevation around her, Morioh awakens act 2 and defeats Pat with the help of Stephen, Pat reveals she works for Repo and has somewhat feelings for him. She is then taken captive as a prisoner by Biff and Stephen May 28th, 2017 Pat reveals her location by texting her teammates, later that day two suits arrive and blow up Biff and Stephens 'base' with explosives, their names are revealed to be Cube and Pardo, Biff and Pat are crushed by they ceiling Biff uses his stand to protect him but Pat is crushed. Lance, Stephen and Biff chase after Cube and Pardo. Cube puts up a fight but is beaten, refusing to give information she kills herself with her stand. Pardo makes a run for it and hides in a store, he then uses a technique that Cube called the spiral(which is actually the spin) he learns the first step and his stands ability grows. Pardo then fights Lance so he can get his revenge, Pardo's stand completely counters Lances stand and the battle is almost decided before Lance figures out how Pardo's stand works, Lance then stops the ability and gives Pardo a good beat down. Before Lance can finish him Pardo plays a dirty trick and lands a solid hit on Lance knocking him back but the gravity repel of Pardo's stand shoots him off the ground and into a building that was going through construction, Pardo crashes through the wall and before he can get up a large proportion of the ceiling falls on him(due to the wall being held up by the ceiling) being able to move Pardo suffocates under all the rubble Pardo-Deceased/retired Cube-Deceased/retired May 30th 2017 Repo had seen James at the docks, seemingly walking home. Knowing of the boys stand, Repo swiftly used the new strength his stand has developed to destroy James totally. James wouldn't even have time to react before meeting his end J A M E S G R O U R S E -- E A D June 1st, 2017 Toko, Marceline, Morioh, and Stephen attack the suits base which is two stories high. They are attacked as soon as they walk in with Marceline being dragged in a room with a man named Byron. Byron attacks Marceline with his stand 'Light my Fire', which can increase his human stats. Marceline looses the fight and Byron attempts to kill Toko. Meanwhile Toko and Stephen are attacks by to more members of the sugar hill gang, one uses an ice stand and the other uses a gun stand. Toko and Stephen win the fight and even kill Byron. While this was happening Morioh was attacked by a man named Ace Tindol. Morioh was defeated and put in a closet. Ace then goes after Toko but his knocked over a stair case and lands head first from a two story fall. With Hayden, Marceline, and Morioh knocked out Stephen goes after Repo but is overpowered and retreats after loosing an arm. Biff tries to fight Repo but is also defeated. LATER Toko finally comes to his fated encounter with Alexander Stee; aka Repo Man, the two battle in the middle of a street as a storm fills the sky, Toko reveals his new ability, his stand had evolved under everything Repo had put him through, together Toko and Up The Night: Breaking Out defeated Repo in close combat, completely outclassing Repo and killing him. Before Repo died he described a man who awakened his ability's, this continues the mystery of why are there so many stand users in Florida and what is this secret organization that controls everything behind the scenes. A man named Boyd showed up after his brother Byron was found dead, the man decides to hunt down the ones who did it! Repo- deceased Ace-deceased Byron-deceased Adrian-deceased Neil-retired May 24th, 2017 Lance is attacked by a stand called dead skin mask he quickly kills its user by throwing a flagpole through him Regal Roth-deceased June 8th, 2017 Ren for You: Ren as an orphan wanted to be important, after taking a small gift to far he beleived fully he was of Dutch Royalty, the power went to his head and he began an arson spree starting with his orphanage, unlocking his stand, it had the ability to set ANYTHING it touched on fire, regardless of how flammable it is, it wouldn't do damage to Ren or objects but it would damage his enemies, the flames would grow in power the angrier Ren became, the only thing that replled his flame was normal none stand related fire. Ren attacked Eli and Victor in a cafe, after a lot of damage the two struggled horribly, eventually Eli and Victor worked it out, they lit Eli's angel on fire to exploit Ren's weakness and kill him! Ren for You - Dead June 7th, 2017 Garant Love: A stand user who was used to a life of cyber crime, a greasy young man, his stand had the ability to form inside of a piece of technology and then become independent, actually gaining power if it's user died, once inside a piece of tech it started as an infant, eating data to grow in maturity and power. it attacks Stephen, who after loosing most of his data based belongings beats the enemy! Garant Love - Deceased June 13th, 2017 Murdoc lays a trap for Diatiro and baits him to the factory, Diatiro willingly takes the bait and shows up sometime later. The two battle Murdoc revealing the insane lengths Diatiro and his stand can go too as he completely obliterates Murdoc, even after being blown up! Murdoc Nic - Deceased June 15th, 2017 Dirnt of Broken Dreams: The user more commonly known as Dirnt the Demon of Miami was a cannible that prayed on the disabled or mentally handicapped, keeping them alive as he ate them by locking them inside of their own minds in a 'dream' inside the dream the victim would be mentally attacked by his fears and doubts, crippling them emotionally and preventing them from waking up as Dirnt ate them. Biff is attacked by the stand user as he is a vulnerable target in hospital, he is locked in a dream, he manages to overcome this and also over come his own issues as he defeats of Broken Dreams and it's user! Dirnt of Broken Dreams - Deceased June 19th, 2017 Victor, Marceline, Stephen and Boyd band together to take on the evil Diatiro! Having being alerted to his Serial Killing ways by the now dead Murdoc the team gather up outside of the store. As they discus strategy Diatiro, awaiting them, attacks first, bursting throught the wall and then retreating. The fight is long and gruelling, resulting in deaths. Firstly Stephen, as he goes onto the store roof to attack Diatiro from above, he separates himself from the team, Diatiro using a hit from Boyd, escapes to Stephen and takes advantage of his separation. Ultimately killing him by crushing his head. Soon after a small scuffle on the roof Diatiro plays possum on the ground, Victor approaches, however he lets his guard down Diatiro shows no mercy and after a brief attack he get Victor down and punches through his chest killing him. Finally, Boyd and Marce come together in a combo stand rush that goes on for minutes, they both simultaneously crush Diatiro and his stand Necessities heads killing them! .Victor Hoffmin - Deceased Stephen Price - Deceased Diatiro - Utterly Destroyed Jun 21st, 2017 Biff is attacked by a small, selfish Stand while in the hospital! It attached to his back, causing his friends Toko and Boyd to attack and chase him until the trio figure out how it works, and promptly remove the Stand from Biff's back. They confronted the user who seemed indifferent, but Toko convinced the Stand itself to quit its antics. Nothing a bit of threatening can't solve.